ungarischesprachewikiaorg_de-20200215-history
Modalbestimmungen
Modalbestimmungen - die Frage nach der Art und Weise Neben den Umstandsbestimmungen nach Ort und Zeit existieren auch noch die sogenannten Modalbestimmungen. Wem dieser Begriff nichts sagt: es handelt sich um Bestimmungen der Art und Weise. Es geht also im Großen und Ganzen um das WIE? Allerdings ist die Frage "Wie?" längst nicht die einzige, mit der man diesbezügliche Fragen stellen kann. Will man im Deutschen etwa nach einem Grund oder Zweck fragen, stehen einem dafür gleich drei Fragewörter zur Verfügung: "Warum?", "Weshalb?" und "Wieso?". Wird man nun von einem Ausländer gefragt, worin denn nun der Unterschied zwischen diesen Fragewörtern besteht, kann man nur mit der Schulter zucken und sagen: "Es ist egal, was Du verwendest. Sie sind gleichwertig." Warum sich nun gleich drei Versionen dafür im Deutschen entwickelten, entzieht sich meiner Kenntnis. Entweder sind es räumlich getrennte Entwicklungen gewesen, die letzten Endes alle Eingang in die Schriftsprache fanden. Oder aber es könnte sich um Änderungen im Bedeutungsgehalt der Worte im Laufe der Sprachentwicklung handeln, der dann zur Vereinfachung führte. Eine weitere Möglichkeit, nach einem Grund oder Zweck zu Fragen besteht im Fragewort "Wofür?" Dieses weicht von den drei erstgenannten Fragewörtern etwas ab. Denn aus ihm klingt die Präposition "für" hervor und verlangt gewissermaßen eine Antwort, die wiederum diese Präposition beinhaltet. Auf die Frage "Warum?" dagegen kann sehr vielfältig geantwortet werden. Denn die in ihr enthaltene Präposition "um" nimmt man so im Deutschen als Gefragter gar nicht mehr wahr. Die Frage nach dem Grund oder Zweck Im Ungarischen dagegen macht man hier keinen Unterschied. Denn jene Zweck- oder Grunderläuterung, die im Deutschen die Präpositionen "um" und "für" inne haben, werden im Ungarischen durch ein Suffix ausgedrückt - Eindeutigkeit also auch hier. Dieses Suffix lautet''' -ért.' Es tritt nur in dieser einen Form auf, wird also auch tiefvokalischen Worten angefügt. Somit lauten die ungarischen Fragewörter nach dem Grund: '''Kiért?' - Für wen? Miért? - Warum? oder Wofür? Miért versus Minek Nun ist in den Ausführungen über Dativ und Akkusativ bereits erwähnt worden, dass man mit Hilfe von "Für wen?" die deutsche Frage nach dem Dativ, "Wem?", umgehen kann. Aus dieser Beziehung ist bereits das ungarische Suffix '-nak / -nek' bekannt und die entsprechenden Fragewörter Kinek? ("Wem?") und Minek? ("Wofür?", "Wozu?") Das wirft nun eine Frage auf: Wann verwendet man nun die Fragewörter auf''' -ért''' einerseits und auf '-nak / -nek' andererseits? Die Antwort: Man kann zwar durch "Für wen?" den Dativ durch den Akkusativ ersetzen. Aber umgekehrt ist eben nicht jede "Für wen?"-Frage mit der Frage "Wem?" gleichzusetzen. Beispiele: "Wem hast du das gekauft?" => "Für wen hast du das gekauft?" ABER "Für wen machst du das?" kann nicht in eine "Wem?"-Frage überführt werden, ohne zum Beispiel ein anderes Verb einzusetzen oder aber den Sinngehalt zu entstellen. In Fällen also, wo der Dativ in den Akkusativ übergehen kann, entspricht unserem deutschen "für" (oder auch "an") das ungarische Suffix '-nak/-nek'.'' In allen anderen Fällen kommt '-ért''' zum Zuge. Und dabei handelt es sich in der Regel um Fragen nach einem Grund oder Zweck. So lauten also die ungarischen Entsprechungen für jene eben genannten Beispielfragen: Kinek vetted ezt? - Wem hast du das gekauft? Kiért teszed (csinálod) azt? - Für wen tust (machst) du das? Ein kleiner aber feiner Unterschied also für eine deutsche Präposition, die uns Deutschen so meist nicht bewusst wird. Auch für jene zweite deutsche Präposition, die für die Angabe eines Zweckes benutzt wird, nämlich "um", erschöpft sich die Daseinsberechtigung nicht nur in dieser einen Funktion. Eine andere Bedeutung wurde bereits bei den Orts- und Zeitbestimmungen aufgeführt: Wann nun die Postposition köré / körül und wann das Suffix '-ért' eingesetzt werden muss, dürfte aufgrund des großen Unterschiedes in beiden Fällen keine weiteren Erklärungen benötigen. Was nun die Anwendung von''' -ért''' angeht, gilt hier das gleiche, wie für die meisten anderen Suffixe: es wird einfach dem Objekt, auf das es sich bezieht, angefügt. Ein '-a' bzw. '-e' im Auslaut werden auch hier gedehnt. Demzufolge sind auch die persönlichen Formen dieses Suffixes nicht schwer zu bilden: Und auch hier gibt es wieder die Möglichkeit, mit Hilfe der Personalpronomen Nachdruck zu formulieren: In manchen Fällen kann es ganz nützlich sein, wenn man diese Nachdrucksform benutzt. Denn ért hat im Ungarischen noch eine zweite Bedeutung, und zwar als Verb im Sinne von "verstehen". Mit Ausnahme der 3.Personen sind die persönlichen Formen des Suffixes '-ért' identisch mit denen der bestimmten Konjugation des Verbes ért. Die Aussage: Értem! kann also heißen "Für mich!" aber auch "Ich verstehe es!". Aber mit Hilfe eines Demonstrativpronomens, wird die Sache wieder eindeutig... Azt értem tette! - "Das hat er für mich getan!" Azt értem! - "Das verstehe ich!" ... denn das Verb ért verlangt, wie auch im Deutschen, den Akkusativ! Auch die Demonstrativpronomen ez 'und '''az '''können mit dem Suffix '-ért liiert werden. Grund oder Zweck - ein bedeutender Unterschied Wie sieht nun im Deutschen eine Frage nach dem Grund oder Zweck und die Antwort darauf aus? In der Umgangssprache wird der Einleitungssatz "Ich lese es durch" gern weggelassen, was grammatikalisch allerdings nicht korrekt ist, denn ein Nebensatz allein ist bekanntlich kein vollständiger Satz. Beim ersten Lesen hat man vielleicht den Eindruck, dass jene drei Antworten im Sinngehalt praktisch keinen Unterschied aufweisen. Die Unterschiede sind mal wieder klein aber fein. In der ersten Frage-Antwort-Beziehung ist die Antwort durch einen Zwecksatz geprägt, im zweiten Fall durch einen Grundsatz. Was da nun der Unterschied sein soll? Ein klein wenig Geduld bitte. Zunächst die Übersetzung ins Ungarische; die sieht so aus: Wo liegt nun der Unterschied zwischen den beiden Antwortsätzen sowohl im Deutschen wie im Ungarischen? Im ersten Fall handelt es sich um einen Zwecksatz. Eine bestimmte Aufgabe ist gegeben und zu erfüllen, daher handelt es sich hier um einen Imperativ! Es steckt also sowas wie ein Befehl dahinter. Man denke daran: der Zweck heiligt bekanntlich jedes Mittel! Das zweite Beispiel stellt einen Grundsatz dar. Die Person handelt eher aus freiwilligen Stücken und ist gewillt, aus eigenem Interesse eine Handlung zu vollziehen. Der Zwecksatz Schauen wir uns den Zwecksatz noch einmal genauer an: Wie eben erwähnt, kennzeichnet also den Zwecksatz ein Imperativ. Das Problem ist nun, dass es im Deutschen für mehrere Personen der Konjugation keine spezifische Form des Imperativs gibt, so auch für die 1.Person Einzahl. Man muss also den Sinn der Befehlsform umschreiben, etwa so: "ich soll etwas lernen", "damit ich etwas lerne", "dass ich lerne" oder aber durch den berüchtigten erweiterten Infinitiv mit "zu", siehe im Beispiel oben. Allerdings wirkt die deutsche Formulierung "dass ich etwas lerne" bzw. "damit ich etwas lerne" nicht sehr auffordernd. Und zwar ist "lerne" hier die Form des Konjunktiv Präsens, die sich nur sehr schwach vom Indikativ Präsens abhebt und daher in der Umgangssprache keine Rolle mehr spielt. Indikativ Präsens ist übrigens die ganz gewöhnliche Gegenwartsform. Aufgrund der Ähnlichkeit dieser beiden Zeitformen wird der Konjunktiv Präsens meist mit dem Indikativ Präsens verwechselt, daher haben sich auch grammatikalisch falsche Formulierungen eingebürgert. Denn anstelle von: "..., dass er (es) lerne" oder "..., dass du (es) lernest" sagt man: "..., dass er (es) lernt" oder "..., dass du (es) lernst." Sehr gängig ist aber auch der Austausch des Konjunktiv Präsens durch das Verb "sollen": "..., weil du es lernen sollst." Im ungarischen Satz aber findet sich eine Imperativform: tanuljak. Im Ungarischen existiert nämlich im Gegensatz zum Deutschen für jede Person eine Imperativform. Auf die Imperativformen der ungarischen Sprache wird aber an anderer Stelle noch ausführlich eingegangen. Ein weiteres Merkmal des ungarischen Zwecksatzes: wenn er mit azért '''eingeleitet wird, wird der Nebensatz zumeist mit '''hogy '''begonnen. '''hogy '''entspricht den deutschen Konjunktionen "dass" oder "damit". '''azért entspricht dem deutschen "darum". Es hat sich im Deutschen jedoch eingebürgert, im Einleitungssatz dieses Wort wegzulassen. Nur bei besonderem Nachdruck taucht es auf. In ungarischen Zwecksätzen aber sind Einleitungsworte wie azért unverzichtbar. Der Grundsatz Und was passiert nun bei einem Grundsatz? Wie erwähnt, steckt hier keine Aufforderung dahinter. Die Person WILL etwas erreichen, es steht also der eigene Wille dahinter. Darum wird ein Grundsatz im Deutschen mit dem Verb "wollen" + Infinitiv der gewollten Handlung gebildet. Und das ist im Ungarischen genauso. "ich will" heißt auf ungarisch (én) akarok. Eingeleitet wird ein solcher Grundsatz im Deutschen durch die Konjunktion "weil" - und im Gegensatz zum Zwecksatz darf diese nicht fehlen. Unserem deutschen "weil" entspricht das ungarische Wort mert. Bei den Zweck- und Grundsätzen zeigen sich nun auch wieder ein paar kleine Unterschiede, anhand deren man einmal mehr sieht, wie konsequent die ungarische Sprache sein kann gegenüber der deutschen. Wie bereits aufgezeigt, werden Begründungen meist mit azért '''begonnen. Die Entsprechung dazu bleibt im Deutschen meist unerwähnt. Im Ungarischen aber wird es benötigt. "Ich lese es (darum), weil ich etwas lernen soll." Im Gegensatz zum Deutschen, wo auch ein Zwecksatz mit "..., weil..." eingeleitet werden kann,... "Ich lese es, ''weil'' ich etwas lernen soll." ...ist im Ungarischen stets vor Augen folgendes zu halten: ein Zwecksatz verlangt '''hogy; ein Grundsatz verlangt mert. Verwechselt werden darf mert '''übrigens nicht mit '''mért. Bei letzterem Wort handelt es sich um eine umgangssprachliche Kurzform des Fragewortes Miért? Die Sprachwissenschaftler sind sich übrigens einig, dass das Suffix '-ért' einen eigenen Fall darstellt. Und bei der Namensgebung taucht diesmal nicht das übliche "-tiv" am Ende auf. Man einigte sich nämlich auf den Namen "Final". Die Bedeutungsvielfalt des deutschen "zu" Nachdem nun also Grund- und Zweckangaben im Ungarischen klar sein sollten, folgt nun etwas ganz anderes. Dazu zunächst ein paar kleine Überlegungen zum Umstandswort "zu" im Deutschen. Gleich viermal tauchte es im letzten Satz auf. Und ähnlich vielfältig ist seine Bedeutung im Deutschen. Das sind nun 15 Beispiele, und anhand der unterstrichenen Buchstaben kann man in der ungarischen Übersetzung die Entsprechung erkennen. Im Falle von "ich habe viel zu tun" wird "zu" nicht übersetzt. Und bei "ab und zu" handelt es sich um eine Redewendung, die im Ungarischen anders aufgebaut wird und etwa bedeutet: "viel an meiner Arbeit" Es ist also unmöglich, das Wörtchen "zu" allein zu übersetzen. Man muss es stets in seinem Kontext betrachten. Aus den genannten Beispielen gehen viele Suffixe hervor, die bereits von den Orts- und Zeitbestimmungen her bekannt sind. Man denke bei cukorral 'daran, dass dieser Ausdruck "mit Zucker" bedeutet. Auch sei darauf hingewiesen, dass im letzten Beispiel "Mach die Tür zu" jenes "zu" ein Adverb ist und als solches auch im Ungarischen als eigenes Wort existiert. Ihm entspricht in diesem Fall ein Verbalpräfix, auf deren große Bedeutung im Ungarischen noch an anderer Stelle genauer eingegangen werden soll. Umwandlungsprozesse Tja, und trotz der vielen Beispiele fehlt mindestens noch eine Einsatzmöglichkeit des Wortes "zu". Man schaue sich folgende Sätze an: "Man wählte ihm zum Vorsitzenden." "Das Ganze wurde allmählich zu einer Plage." "Er verwandelte Wasser zu Wein." Nun wäre es sicher interessant zu wissen, welche Folgen die beschriebenen Handlungen hätten. So wäre ein Jesus Christus heutzutage zumindestens der EU-Kommission in Brüssel und den von ihr subventionierten europäischen Weinbauern ein Dorn im Auge. Aber mal abgesehen davon haben alle drei Sätze eines gemeinsam: sie beschreiben Umwandlungs- oder Übergangsprozesse. Von nun an hatte ein gewisser Jemand den Hut für alles auf, weil er Vorsitzender war und nicht mehr nur irgendein Mitglied; das Ganze - was auch immer - wurde zunehmend als unerträglich statt tolerierbar empfunden. Und aus Wasser wurde Wein - ein Umwandlungsprozess wird beschrieben. Sowas kommt nicht nur in Märchen, Sagen und der Bibel vor sondern auch in der Physik und der Chemie. Und für derartige gelagerte Prozesse gibt es auch im Ungarischen wieder ein spezielles Suffix. Es lautet '-vá / -vé. Die entsprechenden Übersetzungen der drei Beispiele von vorhin lauten übrigens so: Elnökké választották. Az egész lassanként bajlódássé lett. Átváltoztatta a vizet borrá. Und wie man sieht, sieht man jenes Suffix nicht auf Anhieb sondern erst bei genauerem Hinsehen. Mit '-vá / -vé' verhält es sich ähnlich wie mit''' -val / -vel': das '-v-''' erscheint nur dann, wenn das Substantiv, an welches es angefügt wird, auf einen Vokal endet. Endet das Substantiv auf einen Konsonanten, fällt das "v'" weg; stattdessen wird der Endkonsonant des Bezugswortes verdoppelt. Aber auch hier gilt: Dreifachkonsonanten gibt es im Ungarischen nicht. Diesem Suffix haben die Wissenschaftler übrigens auch wieder einen eigenen Fallnamen zugeordnet: "Transformativ" nennen sie ihn. Verharrendes oder Verbleibendes Eine weitere Variante des deutschen "zu", die bisher noch nicht angesprochen wurde, ist seine Bedeutung im Sinne von "als" oder "für". Man denke an Sätze wie: "Für das Mittagessen / Zum Mittagessen habe ich jetzt keine Zeit." "Für solche Scherze / Zu solchen Scherzen bin ich nicht aufgelegt." Das "zu" drückt hier also ein Verharren bzw. Verbleiben in einer bestimmten Situation aus. Zwei Beispiele dafür wurden bereits in jener Tabelle aufgeführt, die den Reichtum an Formen mit "zu" darstellen sollte: Man sieht also: die Bedeutung des "zu" in diesem Falle wird durch das Suffix '-ul / -ül übernommen. Zu beachten ist hierbei, dass sich diese Bedeutung nur ergibt, wenn es an Substantive angefügt wird. Ein paar weitere Beispiele für den Gebrauch dieses Suffixes in diesem Zusammenhang: Nun drängt sich bestimmt die Frage auf, warum zum Einen "heiraten" im Ungarischen ein dermaßen komplizierter Ausdruck ist und zum Anderen gleich zwei Formen hat. Im Ungarischen macht man ja eigentlich in der Grammatik keinen Unterschied nach Geschlechtern. Aber beim Heiraten hat man sehr genau unterschieden, wer letzten Endes das Sagen hatte, jedenfalls aus traditionell patriarchalischer Sicht. So wurde der Ausdruck feleségül vesz valakit von Männern benutzt. Er steht für "jemanden als Frau nehmen". Für Frauen war der Ausdruck feleségül megy vkihez reserviert, der da bedeutet: "als Frau zu jemandem gehen". Die Rolle der Frau war also klar die der Untergebenen. Das wurde dann auch in ihrem Namen deutlich. So war es lange Zeit in Ungarn üblich, dass die Ehefrau den Namen des Mannes komplett übernahm und lediglich ein '-né' am Ende angefügt wurde. Sie besaß also zwei Namen: den Mädchennamen und den Ehenamen. Hatte also eine Buzás Mária einen Kovács Pál geheiratet, hieß sie nach der Heirat Kovács Pálné - Frau des Kovács Pál. Heutzutage kann es sich eine Frau aussuchen, wie sie nach der Hochzeit heißen will. Unüblich ist die alte Ehenamensform dennoch nicht. Sie ermöglicht nämlich eine gewisse Anonymität im Schatten eines anderen Menschen. Wie schon erwähnt, ergibt '-ul / -ül' nur im Zusammenhang mit Substantiven den Sinn des "in-etwas-verbleiben". Wird '-ul / -ül' dagegen einem Adjektiv angefügt, geschieht etwas anderes: das Adjektiv wandelt sich zum Adverb. Im Prinzip sind Adjektive und Adverbien die gleichen Worte, nur dass Adjektive sich immer auf ein Substantiv beziehen, während Adverbien sich auf ein Verb, ein anderes Adjektiv oder wiederum ein anderes Adverb beziehen. Adjektiv: "eine furchtbare Schrift" Adverb: "er schreibt furchtbar" Das Problem mit Adjektiven und Adverbien im Deutschen Der Witz ist dabei im Deutschen, dass ein Adjektiv niemals in seiner Grundform im Satz erscheint, wenn es ein Substantiv näher bestimmen soll; denn es muss immer das Geschlecht des Substantives annehmen. Ein Adverb dagegen bleibt geschlechtsneutral, da Verben keine Geschlechter anzeigen. Also steht ein Adverb immer in der Grundform des Adjektivs. Aus diesem Grund ist es im Deutschen nicht ganz so einfach, ein Adjektiv von einem Adverb zu unterscheiden. Aber Vorsicht: zwar kann jedes Adjektiv auch als Adverb fungieren, umgekehrt aber funktioniert das nicht immer. Wörter wie "bald", "vielleicht", "schon" oder "niemals" sind reine Adverbien. Auch im Ungarischen unterscheidet man zwischen Adjektiv und Adverb. Da es hier aber keine Geschlechter gibt, muss der Unterschied auf andere Weise deutlich werden. Und da Adjektive, die sich auf Substantive beziehen, stets in der Grundform erscheinen und sich nur durch den Plural verändern, werden eben die Adverbien gesondert gekennzeichnet. Und dies geschieht unter anderem durch das Suffix''' -ul / -ül'. '''például' ist ein reines Substantiv, tanul ein Verb. Beide haben nichts mit dem Suffix''' -ul / -ül''' zu tun. Ebenso aber existiert auch ein Verb ül. Es bedeutet "sitzen". Da es aber als eigenständiges Wort in Erscheinung tritt, fällt die Unterscheidung zum Suffix nicht schwer. Allerdings sei noch erwähnt, dass''' -ul / -ül''' vor allem zur Bildung von Adverbien für Völkernamen bzw. Sprachen benutzt wird. Nur wenige andere Adjektive leiten ihre Adverbien noch damit ab. Das eigentliche Suffix zur Bildung von Adverbien lautet''' -n / -an / -en'. Bei einigen wenigen tiefvokalischen Adjektiven wird statt '-an''' ein '-on' verwendet. Es sind jene, die auch schon bei der Mehrzahlbildung statt des '-a-' den Bindevokal '-o-' bevorzugen. Für dieses Suffix gilt nun auch wieder eine Regel, die man von vielen anderen Suffixen her kennt: '-a '''und' -e''' im Wortauslaut werden durch Anfügen dieses Suffixes gedehnt. Auf das und noch weitere Feinheiten wird aber an anderer Stelle noch ausführlicher eingegangen. Abschließend sei zum Modalsuffix '-ul / -ül' noch gesagt, dass auch hier die Sprachwissenschaftler Einigkeit zeigen. Es handelt sich um einen Fall, dem man den Namen "Essiv" verpasst hat. Ein Verteilungssuffix Bei den Zeit-UB war bereits darauf eingegangen worden: gewisse Handlungen können regelmäßig wiederkehren. Ähnliches gilt auch für die Modalbestimmungen, denn bestimmte Dinge können zum Beispiel regelmäßig oder gleichmäßig verteilt sein. Dieser Sachverhalt wird, wie auch schon bei den Zeit-UB, durch das Suffix '-nként' ausgedrückt. Im Deutschen entspricht dies der Endung "-weise" oder dem Wörtchen "pro". Sprachwissenschaftlich gesehen handelt es sich auch hier eindeutig um einen Fall. Seine Bezeichnung lautet: "Distributiv". Ein Suffux für (eher) ungewöhnliche Zustände Keineswegs verwechseln darf man das Suffix '-nként' mit dem Suffix '-ként'. Alternativ kann statt '-ként' auch''' -képp(en)' verwendet werden. Beide Suffixe drücken einen Zustand aus, der eher ungewöhnlich und nicht auf Dauer angelegt ist. Auch hier sind sich die Lingua-Experten mal wieder einig. Es handelt sich um einen Fall, und man hat ihm den einfachen Namen "Modal" gegeben. Die ungarische Art und Weise für Wörter auf "-weise" Wie schon erwähnt, entspricht der deutschen Präposition "mit" das ungarische Suffix' -val / -vel,' das auch sehr breite Verwendung hat. In Bezug auf Modalbestimmungen taucht es oft in Verbindung mit Zahlworten auf. Es entspricht dann unserer deutschen Endung "-weise" oder der Präposition "zu". Ein Suffix für Zugehörigkeiten In bestimmten Fällen aber kann man es durch ein anderes Suffix, nämlich '-stul / -stül', ersetzen. Dies ist dann der Fall, wenn eine sehr enge Zugehörigkeit ausgedrückt werden soll. Im Deutschen kann man als Entsprechung neben der Präposition "mit" vor allem die Präposition "samt" nennen. In Bezug auf Personen kann man dieses Suffix auch durch "in Begleitung von" übersetzen. Angefügt werden kann dieses Suffix aber immer nur der Einzahlform eines Substantives. Und wer hätte es für möglich gehalten: auch für dieses Suffix haben sich die Sprachwissenschaftler auf einen Fallnamen geeinigt: "Komitativ" nennt man ihn. In vielen Büchern ist übrigens über Ungarn zu lesen, dass es in 19 Komitate gegliedert ist. Gemeint sind damit die Bezirke. Komischerweise ist nur in Hinsicht auf Ungarn von Komitaten die Rede. Dabei benutzen die Ungarn dieses Wort überhaupt nicht. Sie benutzen das Wort "megye", was unserem deutschen Begriff "Bezirk" entspricht. Anscheinend ist "das Komitat" ein Relikt aus k.u.k.-Zeiten. Ein (anderweitig bekanntes) Suffix für den seelischen Zustand Ein von den Ortsbeziehungen bereits bekanntes Suffix erhält für die Bestimmung der Art und Weise allerdings eine ganz andere Bedeutung. '-ban / -ben', das auf Orte bezogen "sich-in-etwas-befinden" bedeutet, drückt als Modalbestimmung einen seelischen Zustand aus! Oftmals folgt es auf ein Besitzerzeichen, welches die entsprechende Person kennzeichnet. Man kann es durchaus mit "in" übersetzen, oftmals aber ist die Präposition "vor" treffender. Das letzte Beispiel ist übrigens einmal wieder eine sinngemäße Übersetzung. Wortwörtlich würde es heißen: "er ist in/von guter Farbe". Gemeint ist damit sehr wohl die Gesichtsfarbe, aus der man ja sehr oft auf den Gemütszustand eines Menschen schließt. OHNE Neben dieser Vielzahl an Suffixen zur Modalbestimmung existieren auch noch eine ganze Reihe von Postpositionen, die ebenfalls diesem Zweck dienen. Es ist ja bereits bekannt, wie ein Ausdruck lauten muss, wenn man eine bestimmte Sache MIT etwas anderem anderem erwünscht. Oftmals ist aber auch das Gegenteil erwünscht. Man will also das Eine OHNE das Andere. Unserem deutschen "ohne" entspricht die ungarische Postposition '''nélkül'. Die persönlichen Formen lauten: Will man die Person besonders betonen, sieht es dann so aus: Auch mit Hilfe der Demonstrativpronomen ez '''und '''az '''werden entsprechende Worte gebildet: STATT Wer nicht gänzlich das Eine ohne das Andere will sondern eine Alternative erwägt oder erwünscht, benutzt als Pröposition im Deutschen die Worte "statt", "anstatt", "anstelle" oder "für". Im Ungarischen steht dafür die Postposition '''helyett. In ihr steckt übrigens das Wort hely - "der Platz", "die Stelle". Natürlich kann die Alternative auch unbeabsichtigter Natur sein. Wer sich nicht ganz sicher sein sollte wegen der Reihenfolge, halte sich eine Alternativübersetzung vor Augen, die etwas gestelzt klingt: "An Salz statt tat er Zucker in die Suppe." Hier wird also die Präposition "anstatt" auseinander gerissen und erhält so eine Mischform aus Präposition und Postposition. Die persönlichen Formen von helyett '''sehen so aus: Die deutschen Übersetzungen mögen ein wenig antiquiert klingen. Es hat sich in der Umgangssprache mal wieder der Dativ anstelle des Genitivs durchgesetzt. Und so sagt man meist auch "anstatt von mir" für "an meiner statt". Und auch hier kann wieder die Person besonders betont werden: Auch mit Hilfe der Demonstrativpronomen '''ez '''und '''az '''werden entsprechende Worte gebildet: GEMÄSS Wer sich in bestimmten Bereichen nicht so gut auskennt, aber trotzdem kompetent erscheinen will, beruft sich in der Regel auf andere Quellen. Während die deutsche Umgangssprache dies mit Hilfe von "Er/sie/es hat gesagt..." umschreibt, ist die deutsche Amts(schimmel)sprache hier schon etwas wählerischer. Präpositionen wie "gemäß", "laut" oder "nach" sind ein fester Bestandteil eines jeden Behördenschreibens oder richterlichen Urteils. Diesen entspricht im Ungarischen die Postposition '''szerint. Sie ist in Zeitungsberichten der seriösen Presse Gang und Gäbe. Die deutsche Übersetzung dieses Satzes ist übrigens eines der seltenen Beispiele, das uns zeigt, dass auch im Deutschen eine Präposition in Folge umgangssprachlicher Entwicklung zur Postposition werden kann. Man könnte ja auch sagen: "Nach meiner Meinung hat er Recht." Die persönlichen Formen lauten: ... und die mit besonderer Betonung der Person: Auch mit Hilfe der Demonstrativpronomen ez und az 'werden entsprechende Worte gebildet: 'DURCH Bei den Orts-UB wurde bereits auf die unterschiedlichen Bedeutungen der deutschen Präposition "durch" eingegangen: "durch den Wald laufen" versus "durch sich selbst etwas zustande bringen". Jenes "durch", was auf den Ort bezogen ist, wird durch keresztül 'oder 'át 'im Ungarischen ausgedrückt. Jenes andere "durch", was man im Deutschen auch mit Hilfe von "über" oder "von" ersetzen kann, lautet im Ungarischen 'által. Die persönlichen Formen lauten: Die Formen der besonderen Betonung der Person: Auch mit Hilfe der Demonstrativpronomen ez '''und '''az '''werden entsprechende Worte gebildet: GEGEN I Nun ist es ja nicht immer so, dass man FÜR etwas ist. Sehr oft ist man auch DAGEGEN, aus welchen Gründen auch immer. Und natürlich muss es auch dafür im Ungarischen einen entsprechenden Ausdruck geben. Es ist die Postposition '''ellen. Teilweise kann diese auch unserer deutschen Präposition "vor" entsprechen. Die persönlichen Formen lauten: Und auch hier wieder die Formen mit Betonung der Person: Auch mit Hilfe der Demonstrativpronomen ez '''und '''az '''werden entsprechende Worte gebildet: GEGEN II Von '''ellen '''leiten sich noch ein zwei weitere Formen ab, die nicht ganz unwichtig sind. Und zwar geschieht diese Ableitung von der 3.Person Einzahl der persönlichen Formen, also '''ellene. Die nun folgenden Ableitungen geschehen durch das Anhängen eines Suffixes, wodurch das End'''-e''' gedehnt wird. Daraus ergeben sich die Postpositionen ellenében '''und '''ellenére. ellenében 'taucht vor allem im Zahlungsverkehr auf. Die Postposition '''ellenére '''weicht schon ein bisschen stärker von der Grundbedeutung "gegen" ab und entspricht unseren deutschen Präpositionen "trotz", "wider", "entgegen", "ungeachtet". WEGEN Auf der Suche nach einem Grund oder Zweck ist im Deutschen eine Präposition äußerst allgegenwärtig, nämlich "'wegen". Und es ist wieder einmal ein Beispiel dafür, dass eine Genitivpräposition umgangssprachlich in den Dativ überführt wurde. Man sagt viel lieber "wegen mir" statt "meinetwegen" - oder wie schon Professor Schnauz in "Die Feuerzangenbowle" anno 1944 ermahnen musste: "Es heißt nicht 'wegen dem Schild' sondern 'wegen des Schildes'!!!" Im Ungarischen wird es hier ein klein bisschen kompliziert, denn unserem deutschen "wegen" stehen hier gleich zwei Postpositionen gegenüber: miatt '''und '''végett. Nun wäre dies nicht das erste Mal, dass es zwei Versionen gibt. Man denke ans räumliche "durch", welches im Ungarischen sowohl mit át als auch mit keresztül wiedergegeben werden kann. Doch miatt und végett sind nicht beliebig einsetzbar oder austauschbar. Um ihren Bedeutungsunterschied zu verstehen, heißt es nun noch einmal das zu reaktivieren, was ganz am Anfang der Modalbestimmungen über Zweck- und Grundsätze erklärt wurde. Ein Zw''ecksatz liegt immer dann vor, wenn die handelnde Person gewissermaßen gezwungen ist, etwas zu tun, auch gegen den eigenen Willen. Bei einem Grundsatz dagegen handelt sie aus eigenem Antrieb oder eigener Erkenntnis. '''végett '''taucht immer dann auf, wenn ein ''Zwecksatz gegeben ist, miatt '''dagegen taucht in ''Grundsätzen'' auf. Ich kam also wegen des Geldes, weil zum Beispiel etwas damit nicht in Ordnung war. Ich kam also wegen des Geldes, weil man mich etwa deswegen hergeschickt hat. Ein weiteres Beispiel dazu: Es lässt sich sicher nicht immer eindeutig sagen, wann nun welches Wort passender ist. Die Grenzen sind teilweise fließend. Um diesen Unterschied zu verinnerlichen, muss man wohl auch sehr stark auf die inneren Gefühle achten, die man einer Handlung gegenüber hat. 'miatt '''wirkt stets abmildernd, abschwächend; '''végett '''dagegen unterstreicht eher den Zwang. Natürlich gibt es auch hier, wie man aus den letzten Beispielen sehen konnte, persönliche Formen: 'Interesse FÜR Schon mehrfach sind Entsprechungen der deutschen Präposition "für" angeführt worden. Und es folgen weitere. Wenn man sich für etwas oder für jemanden interessiert, einen Sinn für etwas, eine Neigung, eine Vorliebe ausdrücken will, benutzt man dafür im Ungarischen die Postposition iránt. Entstanden ist dieses Wort wohl als Ableitung von irány, was man mit "Richtung" oder "Kurs" übersetzen kann. Auch hier nun wieder eine Auflistung der persönlichen Formen und derer mit besonderer Betonung der Person. 'zum Vorteil FÜR' Ist mit unserem deutschen "für" eher der Sinn von "zum Vorteil", "zugunsten" gemeint, entspricht dem im Ungarischen wieder ein anderer Ausdruck. Hier tritt dann die Postposition javára 'auf. Allerdings handelt es sich hier um eine Postposition, die immer ein Besitzerzeichen IN SICH tragen muss, dem schließlich das Suffix '-ra folgt. Daher zunächst die einzelnen Formen von javára. Und nun zwei Beispiele dazu: FÜR jemanden Als nächstes nun zu den Postpositionen valaki számára bzw. valaki részére. Übersetzt bedeuten beide "jemandem" oder "für jemanden". Es handelt sich hierbei eigentlich um nichts anderes als um die Substantive szám '''(Zahl) und '''rész (Teil), die mit dem Besitzerzeichen der 3.Person Einzahl und dem Suffixe '-ra / -re' versehen wurden. Beide Formen sind übrigens gleichwertig. Wird statt des Besitzerzeichen der 3.Person Einzahl das einer anderen Person eingesetzt, erhält man die entsprechenden persönlichen Formen. Diese können dann selbstständig benutzt werden. Somit wird auch der Unterschied klar zwischen számára / részére und valaki számára / részére. Ersteres bedeutet "für ihn/sie/es", letzteres "für jemanden". FÜR / GEGEN Zwar spricht man im Deutschen sehr oft vom "Für und Wider" in einer Angelegenheit. Doch das Wort "wider" fristet sonst eher ein Schattendasein, da die Präposition "gegen" gebräuchlicher ist. Daher muss man als Deutscher doch sagen: "für" und "gegen" sind einander Gegenspieler. Man kann nicht FÜR und zugleich GEGEN etwas sein, ohne sich in Widersprüche zu verwickeln. Es gibt aber trotzdem Fälle im Deutschen, in denen wir sowohl "für" als auch "gegen" benutzen können, ohne dass sich der Bedeutungsgehalt ändert. Siehe folgendes Beispiel: "Für ein Lösegeld wurde er freigelassen." "Gegen ein Lösegeld wurde er freigelassen." In den Massenmedien ist die "gegen"-Variante gebräuchlicher, in der Umgangssprache allerdings die "für"-Variante. Im Ungarischen existiert für diesen Sachverhalt nur eine Postposition, nämlich valami fejében. Auch hier handelt es sich wieder um eine Ableitung mit Hilfe eines Besitzerzeichens und eines Ortssuffix. fejében '''allein bedeutet nämlich "in seinem Kopf". In Verbindung mit einem Objekt aber ergibt es jenen Sinn aus "für/gegen, statt". Das obige Beispiel lautet auf ungarisch übrigens: '''Váltságdíj fejében szabadon engedték. Und noch ein paar eher seltene Bestimmungen Last but not least seien nun noch einige weitere Postpositionen erwähnt, die eher in der geschriebenen als in der gesprochenen Sprache auftauchen und keine persönlichen Formen besitzen. alapján '''- "auf Grund", "an Hand von etwas" '''nyomán - "auf Grund", "nach", "gemäß" kapcsán - "im Zusammenhang mit etwas", "in Verbindung mit etwas" révén - "durch", "durch Vermittlung", "dank" '-ra / -re nézve' - "betreffs", "in Anbetracht", "hinsichtlich", "für", "von" '-nál / -nél fogva' - "in Folge", "kraft", "auf Grund" Zusammenfassung Wie groß nun die Anzahl der Umstandsbestimmungen für die Art und Weise sind, hängt einmal mehr von der Zählweise ab. Man kommt auf 25 bis 28. Teilweise traten hier Suffixe auf, die man bereits von den Orts-UB oder den Zeit-UB her kannte. Zusammen mit den 42 Orts-UB und 25 Zeit-UB kommt man nun also auf eine Gesamtzahl von sage und schreibe 95 Umstandsbestimmungen für die ungarische Sprache. Nun wird sicherlich niemand behaupten wollen, dass das Ungarische tatsächlich 95 Fälle besitzt. Das wäre einfach zu viel. Und wie schon erwähnt machen die Sprachwissenschaftler den Unterschied zwischen "Fall oder nicht Fall?" an der Tatsache fest, dass eine Postposition eben keinen eigenen Fall darstellt, ein Suffix dagegen schon. Dass eine Postposition aber in ihrer Anwendung sehr wohl einem Suffix fast gleich sein kann, habe ich in den drei Kapiteln über die Umstandsbestimmungen nachzuweisen versucht. Daher meine abschließenden Worte zu diesem Thema: Es gibt in der ungarischen Sprache eine große Anzahl von Umstandsbestimmungen, die so im Deutschen allerdings auch existieren. Nur wird im Ungarischen viel konsequenter unterschieden, während im Deutschen eine Präposition Unmengen an Bedeutungen in sich tragen kann. Es gibt im Ungarischen keinen Genitiv, nur den Nominativ, den Akkusativ und den Dativ. Das sind die einzigen Fälle, die aus meiner Sicht existieren. Alle Umstandsbestimmungen, die als Fälle eingestuft werden, sind nichts weiter als einfache Suffixe, denen im Deutschen Präpositionen entsprechen, die dann einen bestimmten Fall verlangen. Kategorie:Grammatik